Good Girls Go Bad
by ImmortalDarkPassion
Summary: really bad songfic i know i know just read it all right?


**GOOD GIRLS GO BAD**

BPOV

My friends Mike, Jessica, Ben, Angela, and my brother Jacob dragged me to a club in Port Angeles for a 'fun night' as they put it. We sat in the corner of the place. There was sweaty drunk bodies dancing in the middle of the dance floor. When the door opened there stood the best guy in the place and I felt a pull towards him. When Jacob noticed who I was looking at he shook his head and said "Bells he's bad and he causes trouble don't go near him." I didn't care I can't resist.

JPOV

When I walked into the club I saw the most beautiful creature and I bet I can make her go from good to bad.

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She got up and walked to the bar and I bought her a Patron. When I did she looked down and blushed. I pulled her chin up to me so I could see her deep chocolate eyes. "My friends say your bad for me" she whispered. "That I am Darlin' cause you must be a princess with that beauty." She took a big gulp of her tequila with red cheeks and I felt a little bold as she had some on the edge of her lips. So I lowered my mouth and licked it then left a light kiss there. I felt electricity run through my body and her breathe hitched. Did she feel that too? She grabbed my hand to pull me to the dance floor and there was the electrifying feeling again. We went to the dance floor. Then she took a sip of her drink and turned against me shaking her hips. That felt so good and so I put my hands on her fragile waist and pulled her tighter to me.

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad

**BPOV**

This is wrong, but it feels so right. He's a bad boy and I'm a good girl, or so I'm told. And he is making me go wild.

I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad

**JPOV**

Feeling her body next to mine felt like it belonged. The other guys that were watching her she paid no heed in even looking at them twice.

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance

I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go

I turned her around to face me and with one look in her eyes, kissed her with passion and love. And she returned it equally back. Her lips were soft and sweet and tasted of strawberry and she smelled of freesia. "So beautiful, what's your name?" I loved her already and didn't know her name. With a soft voice she answered "Bella. And yours?" "My name is Jasper darlin'" Her name means beautiful. It suits her well. "Do you want to get out of here?" I whispered in her ear. She blushed a dark pink and whispered back a yes.

**(A/N: Its just a story from here on in.)**

**5 Months Later**

I brought my sexy, beautiful girlfriend to the bar we first met and I was as nervous as crap. The weight in my pocket was heavy. "Jasper are you okay? You seem anxious." Am I alright? Am I alright! No! I wanted to yell at her but she seems truly concerned. "Yes darlin' I'm fine. I love you" "I love you too, Jasper. Always have, always will." I'll keep that in mind. Once we got there I got her a Patron. It became her favorite drink and I get it every time we come. I dragged her to dance and she did the very move that she did the first time we met. When the song ended I turned her around and got down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my being. Can you make me the luckiest man in the universe and marry me?" At first only her mouth was open with loving and caring eyes. Then she jumped on me kissing every centimeter on my face. "Yes! *kiss* YES *kiss* and YES!" then she gave me a long and passionate kiss.


End file.
